Unixpeted Love
by Chery Fika
Summary: Di saat Luhan ingin bahagia, tapi ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia harus di jodohkan dengan Si pemuda berjulukan 'misterius dingin'. hunhan, ChanBaek.


Unixpeted Love

Auhtor : Fika

Main pair : HunHan, ChanBaek

Rated : T

Genre : Romantis, Family, FrendsFriendship, Drama.

Episode 1 **(ps : tokoh baru akan muncul seiring berjalannya chapter)**

Seseorang duduk di kursi panjang yang berada ditaman. Melihat air sungai yang mengalir dengan bayangan bintang-bintang dan pepohonan yang dihiasi oleh lampu kecil berkelap kelip di sekitar tempat itu, terlalu cantik untuk dipandang.

Wanita ini tidak terlalu suka dengan keramaian, dia selalu datang ke sungai ini saat hampir larut malam.

Dia sedang memakai headset yang di pasang dikedua telinganya, mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang ia sukai.

Gadis itu sangat suka sekali dengan musik yang bernada sedih karena sangat merdu di dengar. Meskipun dia tidak merasa sedih dia tetap mendengarkan musik yang bernada mellow karena baginya itu nada dari musik yang ia dengar dapat memberikan rasa sejuk dan tentram di hati.

Tinggal di Negara orang, sendirian dan tanpa orang tua, inilah diri nya. Wanita yang kabur dari rumah, bernama Xi Lu Han. Dan dia menetap di Jepang yang sudah di huninya 4 tahun ini, ia takut kembali ke Negara tempat kelahirannya yaitu Korea. Karena ada sesuatu hal yang sempat membuat Luhan kecewa.

Luhan pov on

mungkin jika tidak ada pria itu, aku arrhhkk kesal, tapi seperti biasanya aku meredakan amarah hatiku dengan mendengarkan musik.

Dan selama aku tinggal di Jepang aku bekerja part time, aku bekerja di cafe kopi. Kedai kopi ini adalah cafe yang sangat terkenal di Negara bunga sakura ini. Biaya kerja cafe ini saja cukup buat makan dan kualiah ku. Dan di sini bukan hanya sekedar kopi tapi masih banyak lagi seperti makanan. Dan minuman yang selain kopi juga ada di kedai ini.

Pemilik kedai ini sangat akrab dengan ku dia adalah pria yang selama 4 tahun ini menjadi sahabat ku. Dan bukan hanya pemilik cafe saja, dia juga satu jurusan kuliah yang sama dengaku. Aku kenal dengannya saat masuk universitas dan dia menawarkan kerja untukku.

Nama asli bos ku sekaligus sahabat ku ini adalah Park Chan Yeol. Dia pria yang sangat baik hati pada siapapun dan juga sangat tampan di universitas.Tidak hanya di universitas, dia terkenal oleh pelanggan di toko nya terutama pelanggan wanita, karena selain tampan dia juga pria yang sangat murah senyum.

Ia cepat meluluhkan hati seorang gadis-gadis di kuliah. Setiap Chanyeol menyapa 'hai' pada wanita di universitas maupun pada teman perempuannya, dengan sekejap para wanita yang disapa Chanyeol dengan serontak berteriak kegirangan.

Jujur saja aku sangat geli pada gaya sok tampan itu, menurutku Cahnyeol biasa saja.

Luhan pov off.

Disaat wanita yang tengah asik mendengarkan musik dan memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba suara musik yang ia dengar berubah menjadi nada ringtonedi handponenya.

Wanita yang bernama lengkap Xi Lu Han menggenggam handpone nya dan mengarahkan ponsel nya itu di depan wajahnya, di situ tertera nama 'Appa'.

Luhan melepaskan headset nya, tidak lupa juga ia melepaskan kabel hadsetnya itu yang masih menancap pada lubang handpone nya.

Wanita yang masih terduduk di Taman itu dengan sengaja tidak mengangkat telpon dari ayahnya. Alat elektronik nya sudah berbunyi dan mati lalu berbunyi lagi selama 3 kali.

Dan kali ini suara di handphone nya sudah tidak berbunyi lagi. "Fyuh," Luhan menghela nafasnya 'hay hp, aku minta kau tidak berbunyi lagi!' dalam hati Luhan berkata seperti itu. Handphone Luhan, tak lama sudah tidak berdering lagi. Shira amat bersyukur.

Luhan pov on

Aku sudah menghindari Appa ku selama aku tinggal di Negara ini. Semenjak aku pergi dari rumah, Appa dan Eomma ku mereka sama sekali tidak mencariku, dan akhir-akhir ini ayahku sering sekali menelpon.

Kenapa baru sekarang? Aku rindu kalian semua hiksss..., air mata ku menetes dan membasahi pipiku.

'Dreeettt... Dreettt... Dreeetttt... ' suara handpone ku berbunyi lagi.

Dan aku mengarahkan wajah ku ke arah layar kaca hp ku dan di sana masih tertera nama yang sama 'Appa'. Jujur saja aku sedih karena ayah ku baru mengabari ku setelah lamanya bertahun-tahun.

Luhan pov off

Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa Luhan tidak mengganti ponsel nya saja dan jawabnya TIDAK. Karena ini sumber untuk mencari info penting dari keluarganya.

Terus kalian juga bertanya mengapa Luhan tidak mengganti nomor telphone nya saja jika tidak mau mengganti handphone. Jawabannya, sebenarnya Luhan mempunyai dua nomor yaitu Jepang dan nomor ponsel Korea tetapi dia masih menggunakan nomor Korea karena ia yakin pasti suatu saat ada hal penting yang akan di sampaikan pada Luhan melalui telepon nya. Luhan tidak mau mengganti nomor telphone karena di nomor Korea nya ini tersimpan banyak sekali kontak-kontak nomor. Luhan malas mencatat nya satu-satu dan akhir nya dia tidak mengganti nomor handphone nya.

"Kenapa kalian baru sekarang menelpon ku?," tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada suara lainnya selain Luhan dan handponenya.

Luhan menghapus air matanya, dengan tangan kirinya yang kosong tanpa sehelai tisu. Ia menggenggam dan menempelkan ibu jari kananya, kini ibu jarinya sudah menempel pada layar digedget itu.

Menekan gambar handpone yang berwarna merah lalu menggesernya ke arah handpone yang berwarna hijau. Kini wanita itu mendaratkan gedgetnya di daun telinganya.

"Jangan lari lagi, tak selang lama akan ada yang menjemput mu," suara besar dan tegas itu membuat Luhan lagi-lagi membasahi pipinya.

Wanita yang hanya terdiam bibir nya seperti membeku secara mendadak mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Luhan amat merindukan suara ayahnya tidak hanya ayahnya namun ibu dan kakaknya juga. Luhan sengaja tidak mau berkata apapun, lalu ayahnya melanjutkan pembicaraan nya tersebut.

"Ayah sudah tau, dimana kamu tinggal. Jadi besok bersiap-siaplah dan kemas barang-barang mu. Kamu akan pulang kembali ke Korea," 'Pipp' suara telpon yang dimatikan oleh ayahnya yang mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Luhan pov on

karena semua ini dan penyebab aku sampai pergi ke luar negeri, ini semua di karenakan orang itu. Aku meenggenggam handpone ku dan mencoba untuk meredakan emosi ku ini.

Gedget yang tadi sudah tidak ada suara nya kembali berbunyi. Kini bergetar kembali dan mengeluarkan nada yang sudah di notifikasikan menjadi nada telphonku.

Aku mengangkat telphon yang bercasing gambar kota Seoul (Korea), dan negara itu amat sangat aku rindukan. Sangat rindu...

"Luhan kau dimana hah?", Suara orang itu sangat keras dan membuat kuping ku sakit dan suaranya yang tercampur dengan omelan.

"Jika kau tidak pulang sekarang, pintu kamar akan ku ganti password nya", tegasnya yang masih terus menanyakan ku.

"Eh jangan dong, iya..iya..aku akan pulang" jawabku dengan suara memelas.

Luhan pov off

~pipp~ komunikasi mereka terhenti, karna orang yang mengobrol dengan Luhan itu yang awal mematikan panggilan telponnya sama seperti ayah Luhan tadi.

Wanita memakai syal orange itu mulai mengetuk pintu apartemen nya, terus mengetuk dan sekarang suara ketukukan nya bertambah besar dan cepet.

Pintu mulai samar-samar terbuka, terlihat seorang wanita cantik yang memakai pakaian kaos tanpa lengan dan memakai celana pendek.

Wanita itu terkejut saat melihat wajah Luhan, baju dan seluruh pakaian dan tasnya pun juga sudah meneteskan air hingga terlihat wanita yang dihadapan nya seperti sedang mengompol.

"Luhan, sudah berapa kali ku bilang kalau terjebak hujan jangan coba-coba menerobos," wanita ini merus menerus memarahi Luhan dengan suara nya yang sang amat besar.

"Shuttt," ucap perempuan yang sedang di marahi oleh temannya itu dan menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibir Luhan sendiri. "Huhh...kau berisik sekali tau, huhhh...huhh...ku jelaskan nanti, sekarang aku mau mandi dulu.." lanjut Luhan dengan masih suara yang terenga- enga.

"Yasudah masuklah dulu," suruh wanita yang berdiri tepat di hadapan nya itu, memperbolehkan Luhan masuk.

Dia adalah sahabat Luhan sama seperti Chanyeol mereka satu universitas dan satu jurusan juga. Baekhyun dia sangat perhatian dan sangat kekawatiran pada seseorang apalagi yang sudah dekat dengannya. Tapi jika orang yang ia kuathirkan sudah ada dihadapannya maka Baekhyun akan mulai memarahi orang tersebut dengan caranya seperti ibu-ibu.

Yap, wanita yang memarahi Luhan tersebut bernama Bhyun Baek Hyun, dia adalah sahabat Luhan dan mereka satu apartemen karena di universitas disediakan kamar untuk mahasiswa atau mahasiswi untuk jarak rumahnya jauh dari tempat kuliahnya itu.

Dan saat pertama Luhan masuk kelas jurusan yang di pilih dia, Luhan pertama kali mengenal Chanyeol dan tidak lama Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Luhan.

Luhan amat gugup karena di dalam hatinya berkata, dia baru pertama kali datang ke Jepang lalu disambut hangat oleh senyuman tulus dan sekaligus mempunyai dua orang sahabat, yang sangat baik dan teman-teman yang banyak.

Dan disaat pengumuman untuk mahasiswi jurusan bahasa inggris, ternyata Luhan dan Baekhyun satu apartemen. Dan lagi didalam hati Luhan senang sekali rasanya, mempunyai teman dan temannya itu satu kamar dengannya, senang sekali karena mereka bisa berbincang bersama tanpa ada rasa canggung.

Wanita yang selesai mandi itu keluar dari kamar mandi dan juga sudah memakai pakaian berlengan panjang dan celana seperti traning, dan Baekhyun membuatkan teh hangat untuk Luhan, dia takut sahabat nya itu akan terkena demam karena hujan tadi amat cukup lebat.

"Teh nya diminum" menaruh teh di meja dan dihadapkan ke arah Luhan.

"Ada yang perhatian nih ye..."

"Udah minum, atau kupanggilkan Mimi buat meminum teh nya"

"Eiittt... Jangan iya aku minum. Tapi ini gak ada sianida nya kan", kata Luhan dengan sedikit candaannya.

"Yasudah aku yang minum saja" Baekhyun manggambil segelas teh yang sedang Luhan genggam.

"Hahaha..., jangan yaudah iya aku minum" Luhan meminum teh yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun duduk di kursi makan yang berhadapan dengan Luhan.

"Kau kerlihatan sedih Luhan, terlihat dari mata mu," ucap Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya sambil menompang pipinya.

"Hah... Tidak ada apa-apa kok," Luhan dia memperhatikan senyumannya tapi tetap saja Baekhyun melihat teman seapartemen nya itu menyembunyikan kesedihan.

Baekhyun tau Luhan ada masalah dengan keluarganya termasuk ayahnya, karena dia pernah mengangkat telpon dari ayah Luhan saat sahabat nya pergi keluar entah kemana.

Waktu Luhan pergi keluar dari apartemen, tiba-tiba saja handpone Luhan berbunyi dan terdengar suara nada handphone nya.

"Luhan kau harus pulang atau jika tidak kau akan di jemput oleh Sehun dan itu adalah perintah dari ayah langsung" Baekhyun yang mendengarkan omongan dari telpon Luhan, dia amat kebingungan harus menjawab apa. Dan terdengar suaranya itu seperti sedang marah-marah.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari ayah Luhan. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun membalas percakapan dengan menggunakan bahasa Jepang yang digunakan bahasa sehari-harinya.

"Maaf tuan, saya temannya Luhan. Tapi Luhan sedang keluar".

"Maaf bisa kau sampaikan kepada Luhan, bahwa tadi ayahnya menelponnya. Dan tolong jaga Luhan baik-baik ya nona," jawab ayah Luhan dengan menggunakan bahasa Jepang.

Ayah Luhan menguasai 3 bahasa, yaitu bahasa Jepang, Inggris yang ketiga adalah bahasa yang sering ia gunakan, apalagi jika bukan bahasa Korea.

"Baiklah akan saya sampaikan langsung kepada Luhan nya," jawab Baekhyun dengan suara lembut nya dan mengakhirkan panggilan telphon mereka.

Baekhyun yang sedang memperhatikan Luhan memininum teh yang di buat nya tadi. Tanpa tak sengaja dia berteriak kepada Luhan.

"OH IYA AKU BARU INGAT," Baekhyun memukul meja dengan sekali hentakan dan itu menimbulkan suara seperti petir yang sedang menyambar meja makan.

"HEY, kalau ngomong biasa aja dong. Kalo aku kesedak gimana" bentak Luhan memarahkan Baekhyun.

"Iya maaf" ucap Baekhyun dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Yasudah, tadi kau mau ngomo..," ucapan Luhan terpotong oleh lanjutan kata-kata Baekhyun. Luhan hanya ngucapkan satu kata yaitu 'SABAR' batin nya.

"3 minggu yang lalu ayahmu menelphone di handpone mu, lalu kuangkat dan saat itu kau pergi keluar lupa membawa handpone mu," kata Baekhyun dengan memulihkan keingatannya.

"Lalu, ayahku berkata pada mu?," Luhan berkata dengan memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah paniknya.

"Iya, ayahmu hanya bilang, suruh ku memberi tahu mu. Tadi ayahmu menelphone mu dan aku dimanta tolong harus menjaga mu," Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan dari Luhan.

"Apa ayahku hanya berkata seper...," Baekhyun lagi dan lagi memberhentikan perkataan Luhan dan membuat Baekhyun mengingat kembali apa saja pembicaraan ayah Luhan saat di telphone.

"Ayahmu sebelumnya pernah berkata, tapi aku tidak tahu bahasa Korea jadi dia hanya menyampaikan itu aja," jawab Baekhyun dan lalu melihat seseorang yang berada di hadapan nya dan kini wajah Luhan langsung murung.

"Memang ada apa Luhan. Muka mu kelihatan pucat," tanya Baekhyun yang dipikirannya masih menyimpan banyak pertanyaan pada Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, mungkin ini gara-gara hujan yang tadi," Luhan menaruh gelas kacanya di wastafel, dan berjalan menuju ke ruang tidurnya.

'Luhan kau pasti berbohong lagi pada ku' Baekhyun masih terduduk di kursi meja makan dan mergumam di dalam hatinya.

Hari esoknya, Luhan selesai dengan semua mata kuliahnya. Dan wanita itu selalu menyempatkan pergi ke perpustakan, dan lumayan jauh dari universitasnya. Setelah sesampainya di tempat yang ia tuju. Luhan memilih novel brgenre romantis, dan saat wanita yang bernama Luhan hendak mengambil buku yang sudah pilihnya. Secara tiba-tiba ada tangan kekar yang lebih dahulu mengambil buku yang hendak Luhan ambil.

 **auhtor note : lanjut gak nih? Maaf bagi pembaca, ini adalah cerita pertama saya. Bagi pembaca sekali lagi saya minta maaf, atas kesalah kata saya saat mengetik dan semoga kalian suka dengan cerita pertama aku ini. Makasih LOVE YOU GUYS.**


End file.
